bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Engineer (BTD YHGTBKM)
The Monkey Engineer is a tower returning to Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. About The Monkey engineer attacks with a nail gun that fires 3 pierce nails every 40 frames. It won't pop frozen or metal and it cannot detect camo bloons. It attacks with a 0/0/0 dart monkey attack radius. Cost: $450 Description: The Monkey engineer excels at deploying traps and aiding mechanical towers to pop the bloon forces. Appearance: A monkey wearing a yellow hardhat and holding an orange nail gun that happens to have a black nozzle on the end. Strategy: You probably know what this tower does already. It is an excellent early game tower that is commonly upgraded to unleash a lay down sentries that attack for it. In this case, they are sentry drones rather than turrets to minimize nuisances with tower placement but otherwise behave the same. That said, there have been quite a few changes for both the better and the worse. In particular, the sentry drones are not spammed quite as often by engineers but they can be upgraded more heavily late game on path 1 and path 2 now deals with supporting mechanical towers in general. Finally, most direct offensive options as well as the cleansing foam and bloon traps have been moved to path 3 so you have to choose what kind of engineer you want carefully. Upgrades Path 1 (Sentry Maker) Tier 1 Larger Service Area: Increases the range of the main tower to that of a 0/0/0 super monkey. Cost: $500 Description: The Monkey engineer now operates over a larger area. Appearance: The monkey engineer is now wearing clear construction goggles. Strategy: Not only does this upgrade allow the engineer to deploy sentry drones over a larger area which it will with the subsequent upgrade, but it allows this tower to shoot bloons from farther away and it synergizes well with path 2 if you are looking to upgrade that path further down. In general, path 1 and 2 work well together but this upgrade is a great start whenever you need to cover a wide area. Tier 2 Sentry Drones: Every 10 seconds, the monkey engineer creates a sentry drone that fires 2 popping power shots every 40 frames within a 0/0/0 dart monkey radius. These drones spawn randomly within the engineer’s radius but fly low enough not to disturb flying towers. Like the engineer, they won't pop frozen or metal bloons and they won't detect camo bloons. Finally, each drone has a lifespan of 25 seconds. Cost: $300 Description: The monkey engineer automatically creates sentry drones close by that provide additional covering fire for a short time. Appearance: The Monkey engineer is now wearing a green hard hat with two yellow lines in the middle front. With 2/2/0, the helmet is green with light blue lines. With 2/0/2 the helmet is green with grey lines. Finally, quad winged drones spawn frequently nearby with green cores, red sensors, black rotator wings, and a black cannon in their front. Strategy: This is more or less the same as before. Get this upgrade for excellent suppression. Particularly in earlier rounds when you would otherwise use dart monkeys. There are two major changes to this upgrade however. One is that they are now drones and no longer interfere with other tower placement. And second, they appear as a tier 2 upgrade making them a but harder to access. However, all is not lost. These sentry drones synergize well with path 2 since they qualify as mechanical towers and are therefore boosted by upgrades along that path. Furthermore, they have more upgrades along path 1 than their BTD5 counterpart even if they don’t typically appear as frequently due to a lack of Faster Engineering. Tier 3 Sprockets: Increases the attack rate of both the engineer and his sentry drones by 50% or to 30 frames. Cost: $550 Description: The addition of sprockets provide a notable increase in attack speed for the nail gun and the sentry drones. Appearance: The Monkey engineer’s helmet is now orange with the yellow stripes. Furthermore, the monkey engineer is holding a sledge hammer in his left hand. The hammer in question has a grey head and a brown handle. Strategy: This is more or less the same as it has always been. This time however, the is the added benefit of being on the same upgrade path as the turret that it boosts. Basically, you should get it when you want both the engineer and his turrets to provide a greater suppression against the bloons. Luckily, this upgrade works well with both path 2 and 3 as well depending on whether you want to boost the engineer’s main attack or provide additional benefits to the sentry drones. Tier 4 Super Drones: The drones spawned now fire every 15 frames and last for 35 seconds instead of 25 seconds. Cost: $2000 Description: Super Drones fire twice as fast and last long enough for four to exist at a single time! Appearance: The sentry drones are now larger with red cores, green sensors, and a vent that goes down the left side of their cores. The engineer is now wearing a bright red hard hat and the hammer has a black handle. Strategy: This is basically the same as the tier 4 specialty for the monkey engineer except without any of the downsides. The super drones attack much faster and four will exist for half of the time instead of three. All great for bloon suppression. Of course, this upgrade synergizes much better with path 2 than path 3. Regardless, the same strategies apply for this as they did before. Tier 5 Gamma Sentry Engineer: Gamma Sentries are the best there is. They have 10 popping power, attack every 5 frames, have a 0/0/3 super monkey range, and have a lifespan of 45 seconds each. Additionally, both the nail gun and the Gamma Sentries fire red hot projectiles that pop through frozen and lead. Cost: $15000 Description: Gamma Drones are the absolute best that there is! Accept no substitutes! Appearance: The hard hat and drone cores are now dark red. Likewise, both the barrels of the engineer’s nail gun and the drone cannons have a red hot tip to them. The blades on the rotors of each sentry also have a yellow stripe on each of them and the rims of the rotors as well as the rest of the blades and the cannons are silver. The engineer himself has red tinted goggles and red bolt symbol on the side of the head of his hammer. Finally, nails and bolts fired are now red hot. Strategy: Much of the strategies from tier 4 apply to this as well except you no longer have to worry about most bloon types and path 3 is useful only for the added benefits of those upgrades to your main weapon. Really, you should just get path 2 along with this. It should also be noted among the upgrades that the coverage of the drones is increased drastically so this could also help greatly on larger maps and to support other towers over a greater area. Path 2 (Maintenance) Tier 1 Improved Upkeep: All mechanical towers within the Monkey Engineer’s radius receive a 5% range and attack speed boost. Stacks up to 3 times. To be specific, the tower’s that benefit from this upgrade are Tack Shooters, Bomb Towers, Spike Factories, Bloon Chippers, Monkey Lamps, the 5/x/x monkey village, 3+/x/x Dart Monkeys, x/4+/x super monkeys, and any variation of the sentry drones from path 1 of this tower. Cost: $450 Description: The monkey engineer pitches in to improve the attack speed and attack radius of all nearby mechanical towers. Appearance: The monkey engineer now has a brown tool belt with two screw drives on the left side. One has a dark blue handle at the other has a light blue handle. Strategy: This upgrade is small, but noticeable if you are either specializing in path 1 or have a ton of mechanical towers nearby. This upgrade and several subsequent upgrades on this path can for example, make great use of tack shooters and bomb towers. Basically, the only way you can go wrong with this upgrade is if you combine it with path 3 and you don’t put any mechanical towers nearby. Tier 2 Force Start: Every 2 seconds, every mechanical tower within the Monkey Engineer’s radius will automatically attack in addition to their normal attack rates and without interrupting their normal attack rate cooldown. Does not stack. Cost: $900 Description: Every nearby mechanical tower gets a free attack every two seconds. Appearance: The monkey engineer is now wearing a light blue hard hard with two yellow lines in the middle front. With 0/2/2, the lines are grey. Strategy: This is helpful in lots of scenarios such as giving sentries a free shot every 3 shots. But really, it is best used with mechanical towers that are relatively slow firing such as some spike factories and especially bomb towers. And don’t even begin to think about getting this just to boost a 0/4+/0 super monkey. Basically, use this with slow attacking mechanical towers and it will work wonders. Tier 3 Emergency Protocol: Force Start triggers an automatic attack from mechanical bloons every second and Improved Upkeep boosts the attack range and speed of mechanical towers by 10% instead of 5% so long as a MOAB class bloon is on the screen. Emergency Protocol does not stack. Cost: $1600 Description: Doubles the effects of Improved Upkeep and Force Start when a MOAB class bloon is on the screen. A prepared engineer is a happy engineer after all. Appearance: The Monkey Engineer now has a built in light just below the lines in the front of his hard hat. Furthermore, his hard hat is now dark blue and he has a rolled up blueprint on the right on his tool belt. Strategy: There isn’t much to say except that Emergency Protocol gets much more powerful late game when almost all attacking bloons are MOAB class bloons. For a relatively cheap price, this is a great late game tower that will allow you to make towers attack much faster than normally should be able to attack all because a MOAB class bloon is on the screen. It is highly recommended that this upgrade be paired with MOAB maulers or even the MOAB Eliminator if possible due to its boosting capabilities. Tier 4 Overclock: Unlocks “Overclock” ability which increases the attack speed of a selected tower by 50% for 45 seconds. Has a 60 second cooldown. Cost: $13500 Description: Unlocks the Overclock Ability: A chosen tower attacks 50% faster for 45 seconds. Appearance: The monkey is now holding a grey wrench in his left hand. While the ability is active, it glows light blue. Finally, there is a smaller wrench next to the blueprints on the engineer’s tool belt. Strategy: This upgrade is useful on any tower whether you want to devastate bloons quickly or to boost a slow attacking tower. However, it might best be used in the case of emergencies when you need a specific type of tower to take out a particular bloon type such as a high level ninja to save you from a camo rush. Otherwise, use it on whatever tower that you prefer to use. There is no real wrong way to use this upgrade except on non-attacking towers. Tier 5 Supercharger: Replaces “Overlock” with “Supercharge” ability which makes towers attack 100% faster and has a 30 second cooldown. “Supercharge” has no effect on towers that are already under the “Supercharge” or “Overclock” effect. Cost: $50000 Description: For when you really want to get those towers going. Appearance: The stripes are replaced with a yellow lightning bolt. While the ability is active, the tower and the wrench glow yellow. Finally, his tool belt is stuffed to the brim with tower blueprints. Strategy: Pretty much the same as before except you can boost two towers at once and do so much more potently. The only thing to consider is that you should not waste the ability on a tower that has already been charged up by an “Overclock” from another engineer or a “Supercharge” from this engineer. Path 3 (Tools) Tier 1 Nine Inch Nails: The engineer’s nailgun can now pop up to 8 bloons at once including frozen bloons. Does not affect sentry drones. Cost: $450 Description: Nine inch nails pop through 8 bloons at once including frozen! Appearance: The nailgun is now larger with a dark red body. Strategy: For just the price of getting another engineer, you can increase the pierce of the main attack to almost triple what it was before and allow it to pop frozen bloons. Alas it does not boost the sentry drones, but it helps considerably in early rounds and synergizes well with the Sprockets upgrade ironically. Tier 2 Magnetic Charge: Nails can now pop metal bloons. Metal bloons hit by the nail gun nails are stunned for 15 frames. Does not affect sentry drones. Cost: $600 Description: Magnetically charged nails can pop pop and stun metal bloons. Appearance: The hard hat is now grey with two yellow lines in the middle front. Furthermore, nails fired from the nail gun are glowing blue. Strategy: While this my not seem significant, it gives the engineer a reliable anti-metal defense. Something that it couldn't have in BTD5 without the tier 3 specialty building due to the random nature of cleansing foam. Furthermore, there are many more metal bloons here than in BTD5 making this much more needed than ever for early game countermeasures against them. Unfortunately, Sentry Drones are not boosted by this upgrade but this upgrade is enhanced by Sprockets. Furthermore, all strategies that worked with the previous upgrade work with this upgrade as well. Tier 3 Cleansing foam: Dispenses foam blobs onto the track with 30 popping power and a 492 frame lifespan every 150 frames. Foam blobs do not pop most bloons but they remove camo and regen status from all bloons that pass by and deal 1 damage to metal bloons. Cost: $800 Description: Dispenses cleansing foam onto the track to wipe the regen and camo right off them. Warning - may be harmful to metal bloons. Appearance: The hard hat is now white and the nail gun now has a dark blue body. But more importantly, the monkey engineer is holding an orange sprayer in his left hand connected by an orange tube to a dark blue tank on his back. Strategy: While it isn’t completely reliable, it is a great way to help alleviate camo, regen, and metal rushes if you are having trouble with any of those. Furthermore, it will make bloons vulnerable to either sentires or nearby mechanical towers depending on which path you get in addition to this one. However, it is fairly random on multiple pathed tracks so it shouldn't be relied upon, but it is useful nonetheless. So overall, it is fairly random but highly effective. Tier 4 Bloon Trap: At the start of each round, the Monkey Engineer places a bloon trap on the track that collects up to 250 bloons before exploding and popping them completely. When full, it can be tapped to be emptied manually for cash. After one bloon trap is gone, another will not appear for 30 seconds for until the next round. Whichever comes first. The bloon trap will not collect MOAB class or camo bloons. Cost: $3500 Description: Deploys a bloon trap that collects bloons, disposes of them, and can be manually emptied for cash. Appearance: The the yellow stripes on the hard hat are replaced with a dark grey cog symbol. A single light grey stripe goes down the middle of the hard hat as well from front to back. Finally, the bloon trap looks like a blue RC box with a door on the top that has yellow and black caution trap on it and an antennae in the back left with a blue ball on the top. Strategy: The bloon trap is a great way to both stop rushes and get extra cash if you empty it manually. Furthermore, it is particularly valuable against high ranking bloons or bloons with traits other than camo. However, it should be noted that there is now a delay between the collection of one bloon trap and the deployment of another so this upgrade is no longer infallible like it was in BTD5. Tier 5 Mega Trap: This much larger trap holds up to 3000 bloons before disappearing. It can also hold MOABs, HEARTs, and mini-MOABS but their entire RBEs counts towards the holding limit. Cost: $64000 Description: The mega trap can hold many many more bloons than before. Even lessor MOAB class bloons. Appearance: The tank on the monkey engineer’s back is larger and comes with a smaller white tank on the right of it. Meanwhile, the hard hat is now silver with a black cog and a gold stripe on them. Additionally, the engineer is wearing dark blue shades. Finally, the bloon trap is much larger and the box section as well as the antennae on it are red. Strategy: This tower is way more expensive than it otherwise would be for its popping power, but it deals tremendous damage to oncoming bloon rushes with very little effort and can even save you from MOABs, HEARTs, and mini-MOABs. Its only major weaknesses are multiple lane tracks, camo bloons, and ironically, those three MOAB class bloons since their RBE counts towards the limit. In the case of the mini-MOAB, it would take little over three to force the trap to close and initiate the 30 second delay before a new one comes out. Therefore, it is recommended that you use this tower to clean up remaining bloons rather than up front to deal with MOAB class bloons despite its capability. Monkey Knowledge (support) 1# Cheaper Upkeep: Improved Upkeep costs $150 less Requirements: None. Unlocks: Powerful Sentries. 2# Powerful Sentries: All Sentry Drones have +1 popping power. Requirements: Cheaper Upkeep, 3 points in support knowledge Unlocks: Super Sprockets, Denser Foam. 3# Super Sprockets: Sprockets increases the nailgun attack rate by 60% instead of 50%. Sentries are still boosted by 50%. Requirements: Powerful Sentries, 3 points in support knowledge Unlocks: None. 4# Denser Foam: Cleansing Foam can now clean up to 35 bloons before disappearing. Requirements: Powerful Sentries, 8 points in support knowledge Unlocks: None. Trivia Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Support Towers